So Rukia Slept With Rangiku And
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A drunken one-night stand is something to quickly forget. But Rangiku actually liked it and wants to continue with a less-than-excited Rukia. A wacky set of short adventures with the horny Rangiku and the straight-laced Rukia. Rated T for sexual jokes, sexual content, and stuff that a 14 year old kid thinks is sexy.
1. I Awoke Next To

The first thing that passed through her head was the simple question of 'where am I?'

A turn of her head to see the dark green wallpaper of the 10th Division, complete with the bent daffodil. Okay. Some of her thoughts flew back into her head, thankfully reminding her of why she happened to be in this particular location. She had came to deliver some notes that Rangiku left behind during a Association meeting. Okay. Made sense. While not all of her thoughts had been collected yet, she did come up with a decent theory as to why she ended up sleeping here. Rangiku coaxed her into drinking a lot and the two ended up knocked out all blotto.

Snoring. Rukia huffed out a small giggle. Rangiku is nearby, sleeping off another headache…wait, why did snoring ring through her ears…

…Rukia turned to see a fully naked Rangiku, sharing a bed with her.

She kept her outburst to a minimum. A tiny gasp that passed out her lips and a shuffling of legs away from the sleeping woman. A leg leaned over the edge of the bed, but she managed to keep herself from falling off and making a loud noise hitting the floor. Rukia took careful steps off the bed and further accessed the situation.

Rukia wore her rather plain underwear, but one strap of her bra hung loose. She straighten it back and on and searched for her regular clothes, finding them piled in a corner. Obviously she threw them off based around how each piece had been scrunched away in a one part. As she got dressed, Rukia found Rangiku's clothes hanging on the door of the closet. But the panties weren't there. At first Rukia started to believe in the general rumor that Rangiku went full commando, but something seemed to be loose in the lower parts of her robe. Digging in, she found the wider hips lacey panties. One quick toss to join the rest of the clothes on the closet door.

Indeed, there were empty bottles left astray all over the kitchen. Two glasses on the table; one empty and one with a slight film of amber-colored liquid within, mostly likely stale and cold. Rukia promptly found Shirayuki hanging with Rangiku's weapon; meaning that Rukia came in voluntarily. Straightening her uniform out, Rukia beat a hasty retreat.

Rumors will spread about this. Surely someone saw her coming and going from the barracks, possibly even witnessing the two during the act. As she tired to stroll normally, her head swelled along with her knees buckling. The dam of forgetfulness had been broken and the memories came flooding in; ultimately giving her a picture of what happened last night, but the details spread all through out.

Last night, Rukia slept with Rangiku. By slept, she meant 'fucked'.


	2. A Little Meeting

The ground of eggshells started to feel more like shard of glass.

Rukia's handwriting took a severe dip. Straight lines were replaced with wavy lines, numbers became letters and vice-versa. Her actions of the previous night had come crashing down on her head even harder than the initial realization. The more she thought about it only made the trembling worse…and she couldn't stop thinking about it! She tried to hide her shakings whenever Ukitake or Kiyone came by, but she really looked liked she downed a lot of coffee.

She slept with Rangiku.

She couldn't get over that! How could anyone? Most men who got that chance would go on for months about they banged the busty lieutenant of 10th Division…but Rukia didn't want to brag nor bring it ever again! She didn't feel pride for sleeping with Rangiku, she didn't feel attraction towards Rangiku, she didn't feel anything!

But Rangiku's memory was about loose as her robes, so she might even remember. Rukia started to take calming breathes. It's been four hours and nobody came in asking how she faired last night. If everything went well, then only her and her alone would know what happened last night. And within a week's time, even she would forget about it! So no harm done and everything is going to be all right.

And then everything turned out to be not all right.

Through the doors in walked the walking bounce house of funbags herself. Rangiku looked to be in a pleasant mood based around her smile and the little hops in her step. Rukia looked on with a perplexed look as Rangiku approached her and sat down. Rangiku happily stared at Rukia for a few minutes right before kissed the petite girl on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rukia loudly broke the silence.

"For last night dearie." Rangiku giggled. "I have to say…"

"Say nothing and do nothing!" Rukia barked, scooting further away from the busty maiden. "Surely you realize if my brother finds out, he will destroy you! Hopefully in the aspect of your career rather than your aspect of your life…"

"So let's keep this a secret." Rangiku whispered as she laid down on top of Rukia. "You want to know why I'm approaching you like this?" Rukia shook her head with a annoyed look that clearly read 'no absolutely not go ahead succubus' but Rangiku continued. "Because you were great. Better than me even. I think we'll make a great couple."

"You're assuming I'm gay or even bi." Rukai pointed out.

"Converting you will be a great task then." Rangiku put on a rather wickedly-curved smile deserving of a horror movie villain. The uneven face gave Rukia the strength to break free and back-pedal into the wall. "Okay, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rangiku held up her hands with a more normal worried look. "But still, the converting thing would make me famous…"

"Or my brother will kill you for turning me gay."

"Or I'll survive and we'll have gay babies."

"Or my brother will kill you for forcing me to carry your child."

"Or we'll live happily after all."

"Or…"

"Brother." Rangiku went into a imitation of Rukia; doing her stoic face and her droopy eyes. "Kill me. You'll become a widow having to take care of our five kids…"

"I'm not going to have any kids with you!" Rukia declared. "Let alone five! Even two!"

"So you'll have one kid with me?" Rangiku happily asked with hands clasped together. Rukia scowled and crossed her arms. Rangiku dropped the face and then asked, "You do realize I could just paint a different story about us." Rangiku crossed her arms in return. "Therefore the whole 'or my brother' thing will be your problem."

"Blackmailing me?" Rukia exasperated. Rangiku nodded. "Look-k, I'm not going to let myself become your slave…"

"Not a slave!" Rangiku held up a finger in Rukia's face. "But a good friend! Maybe you'll like it and then become my love slave." Rukia's cross expression made Rangiku back-track and add, "Partner. You'll become my partner in romantic affairs. Who knows?" She pulled Rukia in with one arm and held her close to her chest, nearly smothering Rukia with one of her huge breasts. "Maybe we'll soul-mates deep down, having been separated by circumstances out of our hands!"

"Okay." Rukia shook her head with a stolid look stuck on her face. "Okay. Maybe. Knowing my luck…" Rukia then changed subjects. "But why me? You can win any man…or bi/gay woman…and you pick me?" Rukia then jabbed her elbow into Rangiku's lower ribs. "You after my fortune?"

"I have no need for your money." Rangiku drew Rukia deeper into her booby trap. "But your loving is worth it."

So Rukia got drew into a life with Rangiku against her will. All to save a little bit of face. Of course, not being a prophet would severally hamper things for her. Over the coming months she would face trials of fire, stone, sea, cheese, monkeys and paper. Rangiku would either bring forth the trials herself or be a bystander to the events that will surround Rukia. This whole affair could be a great change in Rukia's life! Why…

"Can I help you?" Asked Ukitake as he looked into the room. "You've been rather loud and I couldn't understand a word through the walls…"

"Nothing!" Rukia shoved Rangiku off her and out of sight. "Just Rangiku being drunk again! So Rangiku…" Rukia tilted her head back and forth with a nervous smile. "…is being Rangiku." Ukitake just shrugged, coughed, and turned away to continue his work.

Rukia felt the glass return to eggshells. Not as painful, but just as annoying…


	3. Guest

The new 'couple' had a little trouble finding proper living arrangements. Rukia lived in a prestigious mansion that had it's own river and a security force of ninjas. Rangiku lived in a simple apartment a few blocks away from her station. Obviously Rangiku wouldn't be allowed inside the Kuichi without a proper invitation and she would most likely not stay long as Byakuya wouldn't tolerate her presence. And people would get suspicious if the high-class Rukia constantly went off to a rather shabby shack all the time. So they had to find a compromise.

So Rangiku's idea of a compromise lead her to asking Byakuya up front and personal to live at the mansion for a while. At night. After he had already gone to bed.

"Okay." Byakuya yawned and turned over in his bed spread.

"Wait." Rukia blankly stared at her brother-in-law. "That's it? No complainants, no refusal, no demands, no extra conditions…just okay and she can stay here?" She expected him to remain as stoic as ever but she didn't expect him to agree.

"She did say she lost her home in a fire." Byakuya spoke as he yawned again. "Rangiku can stay for a few weeks…should be long enough for her to locate a new house and recover." If Byakuya hadn't been so drowsy when the two women approached him and given their flimsy-and-easily-checkable fake excuse he might have also noticed that Rangiku had drew Rukia into another choking hug between her breasts. Rukia had guessed this would be her life from now on; constantly making excuses for her brother and surviving the far more deadlier threat of being smothered by Rangiku.

"Thank you kindly mister Kuichi." Rangiku politely stated as she placed a rather sloppy kiss on Rukia's cheek.

"Can you handle the rest of the arrangements yourself, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, still massively tired. "I wish to get some sleep." Rukia whispered a quick yes and Byakuya went silent as he finally got some well-deserved rest after a day of writing paperwork. Rukia and Rangiku snuck out before they continue their conservation they were having right before Rangiku just barged into Byakuya's room.

"Can't believe he bought that." Rukia groaned.

"Can I see my new living quarters?" Rangiku asked with a mock polite attitude like Byakuya's. "It's been a long night and all…my place burned down and I…"

"You didn't really burn down the place did you?" Rukia earnestly asked.

"I didn't, all I just did put it on lease and moved out for about three weeks." Rangiku held up a finger. "I predicted that Byakuya would at least give me three weeks before he got tired of me." Waving her fingers around she added, "Maybe four weeks if I do all the chores?"

"We don't have much chores around these parts…" Rukia then imitated Rangiku's manner of speaking. "…cause we rich folks have people to do that."

"Well, I'm poor, so does that mean I'm a servant of the Kuchiki family?" Rangiku huffed out a rather mean smile. "I really have gone up in the world. From starving hobo to lieutenant of the Gotei 13 to servant of the Kuchiki family." Her smile faded as she raised a eyebrow in thought. "Huh. Ya think I would get paid more if I actually became a servant…"

"Enough." Rukia gasped and stopped Rangiku short. "You're a GUEST. You don't have to do anything other than relax and pretend you're looking for a home. And cover for the fact that Byakuya could very easily check to see if there was a fire at your place."

"Ah, but will he find time to do so, let alone even care?" Rangiku lead Rukia down the hall with a hand gentle on her shoulder. "As long as I keep my head down and drink a little less than usual, I should be fine. Maybe I can win Byakuya over and convince him to stay here permanently."

"Ha!" Rukia started to laugh. "Like-ke…hell he will!"

"No sense in not trying!" Rangiku playfully slapped Rukia on the back. "One day, we'll be sharing rooms…"

"Speaking of that!" Rukia turned around. "We're heading in the wrong direction. This is towards the backyard rather than the guest chambers." Rukia sighed as she had to push Rangiku along the way towards the actual rooms. "And no! We aren't sharing a room. And not even adjoining rooms. We haven't developed that deep of a relationship yet...let alone a steady relationship." Rangiku sighed as she realized she couldn't retort to anything and let herself be dragged off to her new room.

The guest room offered a little bit more than your usual hotel room in the middle of the city. The beds were cleaned twice a week and the room smelled obviously like a bouquet of camellia flowers. Rangikus immediately made herself right at home by jumping onto her personal bed spread. Rukia turned right around and went through the door before being yanked back in by Rangiku. "What now?" Rukia groaned. "You need a tour of the room?"

"Aren't you going to wish me good night?" Rangiku asked sincerely.

Rukia took in a deep breath before replying with, "Good night." Finally being let go, Rukia darted over to her room and tucked herself in. The day was finally over and tomorrow might be even worse, so Rukia wanted to get as much sleep as possible. Sleep came to her eventually, but all she dreamt of were giant mounds attacking her and moaning…


	4. Early Morning Rescue

The first thing Rukia expected to see when she woke up this morning were to be one of Rangiku's large assets right in her face while the busty woman wore a revealing outfit and offering some fresh food.

So seeing Rangiku's bubbly naked rear taking up 80% of her vision, a apron draping over the other side of the butt being the only thing seemingly covering Rangiku, and the scintillating aroma of a tamagoyaki filling her nostrils didn't really make her jump out of bed and scream out in surprise like a generic anime male protagonist in a generic harem anime. Rukia just got out of her bed and stood up to face Rangiku. Rangiku handed her a plate of breakfast. "Thanks." Rukia simply said as she got into her good.

"Not very surprised, huh?" Rangiku chortled as she readjusted her apron's hip straps. Yeah, Rukia nodded. It was looking fitting there. "I guess I'm getting too predictable. Guess I need to get myself a maid outfit…you into maids?"

"Maid outfit…" Rukia repeated under a muttering breath before speaking out loud, "No. We haven't gotten that far in our 'relationship'…" She put stress on the last word to make sure Rangiku understood her very well. "…to get into fetish gear. I do appreciate the meal tho'…" Rukia sighed as she bit into the rolled-up omelet, expecting it to taste something rotten and foul, (Pun not intended) something burnt with the slight hint of oregano.

…ultimately, it tasted like a egg. She wasn't expecting a explosion of flavor, but at least she could chew and swallow the tamagoyaki without much of a problem. Rangiku clapped her hands upon seeing her new lover enjoy her breakfast. "Looks like that cookbook worked out after all!" She cheered. "I'm going to make some more…"

"Wait, wait." Rukia reached out and took Rangiku by the arm before the busty woman could exit the room. Rangiku bounced right into Rukia, breasts first of course. Rukia sighed while gently pushing off Ragniku. "Look, what time is it?" Rukia turned her head out the window to look towards the water clock. "Eight AM?" Rukia smacked her lips as she tried to think of what that meant to her. "...I know today's duties start at nine-thirty…but something else happens at eight in morning today…"

"We go on a date and get relaxed before work?" Rangiku asked with a crooked smile.

"Nah." Rukia weakly waved back, her drowsiness catching up to her. "Something else…" Rukia's eyes then darted to Rangiku's apron. "Woah woah woah…" Recognizing the apron, Rukia jumped back. "Where the hell did you get that apron?" She asked.

"From the closet?" Rangiku asked, her smile fading and raising a eyebrow in question.

"Don't you recognize the character!" Rukia exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the big character displayed as the only decoration on the apron. Rangiku looked down to see a smiling green leaf waving with it's left hand. It looked familiar to the well-rounded individual. Everything stopped as she turned around to think where she had seen the character before, letting Rukia see her still naked rear. "It's Byakuya's." Rukia gave a hint.

"Byakuya wouldn't make a thing like this…" Rangiku put her hands on her hips, giving a look towards Rukia that said, "yeah right!"

"It's the Wakame Ambassador!" Rukia exasperated. "Byakuya planned for this stupid seaweed to be sold as candy and taiyaki, but it didn't work out! We wears that stupid apron…"

"If it's stupid, than why do you care?" Rangiku pointed out, turning around.

"Look, did he see you…like that?" Rukia waved her hands out all over Rangiku's uncovered body. Rukia hadn't seen this much skin on Rangiku since the time Rukia stumbled into the showers and saw Rangiku showering. Thinking back that far caused Rukia to blush up a bit. Rangiku caught onto this, and a twisted smile came upon her lips.

"Yes." Rangiku lied, but Rukia didn't catch on and gasped, covering her mouth as the horror of the future consequences came over her. "Yes, he saw me dance out of the shower without a towel and take the apron. For a second there, I thought he was going to do something, but all he did was blubber and try to get a single word out." Rangiku started a slow dance. This only made Rukia shake more in fear. "So, as he was standing in front of the pantry, I had to…" Rangiku demonstrated by swinging her large hips at a toy bunny sitting on a drawer. The bunny went flying off; like someone took a club to it. Rukia openly screamed. "He got right back up and scampered away!" Rangiku laughed.

"You didn't!" Rukia wailed. "You didn't! You didn't!"

"Oh, I did!" Rangiku pounced onto Rukia, taking both of them to the floor. "And now!" Rangiku started to do a crazy little laugh. "I'm going to make you mine!"

"Get off!" Rukia pleaded, becoming all hysterical much like that generic anime male protagonist mentioned above. Rangiku leaned in…

"What is going on in there Rukia?" Banged a authoritative voice and hand. Rukia recognized the noise coming from Byakuya and threw Rangiku off her. "I just got up, and we have a hour before we go on duty."

"Just got tangled up in bed, that's all." Rukia called out, giving a deadly glare to Rangiku. "I'll be out in a minute." Byakuya didn't respond and just left. As soon as his footfalls were out of earshot, Rukia grabbed Rangiku by the shoulder straps and held her up. "What. Were. You. Thinking?"

"Just playing around?" Rangiku meekly replied.

Byakuya might have been severally drowsy last night when Rangiku came over, but he still remembered that she was living with them now. He expected to see her walking in wearing the most flimsy and transparent robe, but his eyes went wide to see her wear her something more concealing. She looked to be embarrassed wearing this much clothing as she sat down. Rukia looked pleased with herself as she sat next to Rangiku.

Byakuya sipped his tea. Perhaps Rukia could keep Rangiku in line and make living with the infamous lieutenant of the 10th Division bearable.


	5. The Actual Morning Rescue, But Not Early

Rukia's thoughts went somewhere weird as she walked to work. She thought back to her time in the world of the living, when she lived with the Kurosaki family. She would end up watching several different episodes of several different animes, but she saw a familiar trope being played. The protagonist(s) would often run off late for school with a slice of sliced toast glued to their lips. Different methods and qualities of animation, different genres, different character designs, different settings, and yet they all had a scene of someone running with toast in their mouth!

Of course, if she had context instead of just walking into the room and seeing the toast scene she would know that most of the shows were parodying the cliché.

But Rukia couldn't help but think about the scene. She then envisioned herself doing it; waking up late and noticing the time, quickly making a eggroll and stuffing into her mouth right before tearing out of the door and making tracks towards the 13th Division with her breakfast flopping all around and various pieces falling off and hitting the ground. It would look so ridiculous! And maybe even impossible with some food. Byakuya would call her back and give a long lesson on etiquette before letting her go off to work. And how would she even eat the damn thing?

"Hey, watch out!" Rukia snapped out of her head to be pulled into twin round and fluffy pillows. Out of the danger, she expected to be released from the hold. But there she remained trapped in Rangiku's breasts. A two-handed push got her free. "Argh!" Rukia let out a groan. "Now what Rangiku…"

"You were about to run into that spear." Rangiku pointed to the weapon shopkeeper who looked to be a uncomfortable mixture of great concern and aroused enjoyment. Indeed, the man held up a spear that looked to be originally placed in a rack that stood close to Rukia's height. Rukia looked down to notice that the bottom of the rack had recently been snapped and the spear would have been bent over.

So…Rangiku…just saved…her life.

"Thank you, let's go." Rukia pushed off with a very curt response.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Rangiku immaturely asked. "Like a kiss, hug, a cookie…"

"I already thanked you, that's enough." Rukia groaned, continuing her path through the weapon shop towards the 13th Division. "I won't nod off this time." She plainly stated. Rangiku pouted for a brief second before following. She too started to think about something that would cause her to walk off in a wayward direction and possibly towards certain pain. Seems like Rukia had infected Rangiku.

Rangiku pondered the mysteries of life and how life first came into existence; how humanity shaped itself from the slime and formed into their current shape…well, actually she considered the current state of relations with her new girlfriend with Rukia. While Rukia thought Rangiku's attraction to her was apart of some scheme or just her having fun, Rangiku honestly developed feelings for the Kuchiki lady. Unlike Rukia, Rangiku remembered that night very well. She remembered every single detail very well.

And she wanted more. She wanted more of the petite girl's body.

"Watch it." Rangiku let out a loud 'ouch' as she was pulled by the hair towards solid ground. This accident would have been Rangiku falling into a pond; a less than dangerous fate than what Rukia had to face. Unless the pond contained flora and fauna that attacked intruders on sight, than the only danger Rangiku would had to face would the problem of walking to work with soaked clothes. Not that she hadn't already…

"Thanks!" Rangiku profoundly thanked despite Rukia's rather cold method. Rukia muttered under her breath as her response. Rangiku continued to follow behind Rukia like a stray dog would. Rukia tolerated the whole thing.

Their first day at work as a 'couple'. There will be hijinks, there might be cake and coffee, and if Rukia is lucky she might get a break.


	6. Now We Need A Afternoon Rescue

Work was no better. The one comfort Rukia had to hold onto was that she and Rangiku worked in separate buildings. So Rangiku wouldn't try to play the sexy secretary the entire time and try to use a photocopier to make pictures of her large ass…impossible anyway given the fact that the Soul Society didn't have a photocopier.

But the biggest problem wasn't the fact that Rangiku wasn't around, the problem is that she isn't. With her nearby, Rukia could at least control the busty blonde. But with her running loose around the Gotei 13 buildings, she could break the promise and tell everyone what happened. When the idea came to her, Rukia froze in place; pen trapped between her fingers and her thumb, one leg extended away from her desk and preparing to go get some more paper, and her face stunned in shock. Her fellow members of the 13th Division decided to not question her at all and continued performing their tasks at hand.

Once Rukia managed to realigned herself back in her chair, she dropped the pen and considered her options in case Rangiku decided to take a leak…I mean, leaked. (Doesn't even make sense…) If Rangiku did spread a rumor around about the affair, the news would catch on like fire and within the hour everyone around would know the whole story, along with a few extra details. So how would Rukia keep plausible deniability and make people believe her? Denying it outright would just make people not believe her. Perhaps using sarcasm to first 'confirm' it and then yell out loud that she didn't do it? Maybe making up a counter-rumor would help, make it sound like Rangiku did some pathetic and made the story about sleeping with Rukia to cover for it. Would just telling people to expect Rangiku spreading a silly rumor be too paranoid to pull off?

Rukia tried to focus on her work, but for some reason she kept thinking about butts and boobs. She wanted to think about work or at least penises, but Rangiku's large and in-charge assets kept intruding into her mindspace. Rangiku truly really barged into Rukia's life!

Then came her break. Rangiku asked for Rukia to join her at the park for lunch on her. Being seen together wouldn't be the problem, the two had lunch before and at least were friends before. The problem would be how Rangiku would treat her to lunch. Dressed as a maid? Get naked and covered her body with sushi…or maybe ice cream and chocolate sauce. Maybe it would be so bad as…breast milk…

"Maybe I should cancel…" Rukia muttered to herself on the way there, hoping to spy Rangiku ahead and not earn her attention. "Just say I got sick and had to run off to get medication. Yeah. I got sick from her food! That would prevent her from making me more stuff…" Rukia trailed off, thinking about breakfast. The tamagoyaki sat well in her stomach; she didn't feel bad actually. A bit plain, but a little work…

…no compliments for the woman blackmailing her! The hell you thinking? Absolutely not. Rukia pushed her arms down in fury as she stomped her way into the park. Young parents and their kids got out of her way very quickly.

For once, Rukia got it right; Rangiku had dressed up as a sexy French maid and waved over for Rukia, who stood behind a tree. With no other choice, Rukia trembled over to her and sat down next to her 'girlfriend'. At least the bench Rangiku picked out was within in the middle of some thick trees. Rukia didn't sit down right away, she took in the sight of the rather basic and obviously store-bought lunch on the bench. Rangiku twirled around with a pleasant sigh, making her skirt rise up. At least she wore more than skin or even a thong, but that…underwear…with the cute rabbit on it…

"IS that mine?" Rukia started out with a yell, but quickly and wisely lowered her voice to confront Rangiku.

"I found it in the clean laundry." Rangiku bent over and kissed Rukia on the cheek. The poor girl bounced out of her chair and let out a small scream of pain. "So I had to stretch it a bit…"

"A bit?" Rukia jumped back up and grabbed Rangiku by the straps and started to shake her, her face becoming red and her brows slanted towards her nose. "Our body-sizes are miles apart! That thing is going to snap! And that's one of my favorite!"

"Eh-heh?" Rangiku meekly smiled and gave a frightened look. She didn't think this though…

…and then to make things worse for the two of them, the straps broke and Rangiku fell onto the ground rump-first, her breasts escaping from the confides of the outfit. Rukia quickly covered her eyes out of fear from actually enjoying them. Rangiku let out a small 'eep!' before covering herself up with her arm. Once more, Rukia thanked Rangiku for picking a secluded spot. "Whoops!" Rangiku half-heartily chuckled out, trying to act normal despite the accident. "Heh, I'm used to this! This isn't anything new to me…" But as she rose, she stopped suddenly as she felt something poking at her bum. "What the…" She muttered to herself as she continued to get up regardless…

…until the sound of ripping fabric came upon the two's ears and they knew immediately what happened. Rangiku looked behind her to see a great part of her panties were torn off and laying wrapped around a stick poking out of the ground. Rangiku reached a hand around to feel bare skin under her outfit. Once more she smiled meekly at Rukia, still in shock over the straps breaking.

"Could you…" Rangiku asked with a very tiny voice. "…help me out here?"

"Why?!" Rukia raised her voice way higher than needed. "Don't you prefer going around naked and showing everyone your revealing form?"

"Not like this…" Rangiku sat back own on the ground to cover her naked bum, with her arms covering her exposed breasts. "I like control in these situations…and…" She gave off a very uncomfortable look as she fidgeted around in place. "…and I'm not too fond of my rear-end…"

"Seriously."

"Seriously!" Rangiku scooted over to Rukia, which had to be a pleasant experience. "It's not my best feature! I prefer breasts! They're more inviting and more interesting than my ass!"

"And yet you slept with a woman with no breasts." Rukia sarcastically groaned, gracing her hand around her chest to reveal the blindly obvious.

"Rukia…" Rangiku started with a rather unusual sincere tone before stopping herself and asking with her usual, "I'm going to need to borrow some clothes…"

"I'm not going to give you my robes…" Rukia sighed as she went around a bush. "…but seeing how you can wear my underwear without stretching it, I'm going to trust you with another pair…" Rukia then did exactly what she said she would do and tossed over her own pair. Rangiku held onto the dainty piece of fabric. "But we're going straight home…my home anyway…and you will never wear any of my clothes again, got it!" Rukia angrily stated as she exited from behind the bush.

"It's going to be a bit hard wand awkward with this." Rangiku pointed with her eyes to her arms still covering her breasts. "…not I don't mind…but I will get into a lot of trouble…there are families and kids around here…"

"All right!" Rukia moaned as she took off her white sash and handed it to Rangiku. "I'm not going to give you my robes…they wouldn't fit you anyway." She held onto her Zanpakuto with both hands. "Come on, put them on and we'll be on our way back." She pointed over to the bush she just used. "And try to hurry up…I think by now people are going to come over here and make things even worse for us."

As Rangiku turned around to go behind the shrubbery, Rukia got a good look at her exposed rear-end. As opposed to seeing the all-too present breasts, Rukia found the big bubbly butt to be quite…endearing. Rangiku clearly underestimated this part of her body. Rukia actually found herself not minding seeing it. Nice in fact. It was a nice ass.

Rukia tried to banish that stray thought, but it persisted. Maybe she should get drunk again and try to kill that memory much like the memory of her and Rangiku sleeping together…

Still, as soon as Rangiku got the panties on and wrapped the sash around her breasts like…a wrap, she and Rukia silently returned back to the Kuchiki household to get changed. People of course gave them weird looks, but nothing that would get them into major trouble at least. Rukia felt content that she managed to control that situation…until she realized that they left the food back on the bench and in the time it would take to get changed they would have to get back to work.

At least…AT LEAST…at least Byakuya offered to make dinner this evening. It wouldn't be bad…but then Rukia recalled that small fact that Rangiku lived in the same household…


End file.
